I am an Avenger: The life of a Wall Crawler
by Nygma551
Summary: Spider-Man has been an Avenger for a year and a bit. He has his close friends and his place on the team set in stone but a Marvel menace -threatens to destroy the team he has grown to love, Peter must become the most Amazing Spider-Man the world has ever seen. Carol Danvers Ms. Marvel / Peter Parker Spider-Man and Clint Barton Hawkeye /Natasha Romanoff Black Widow pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Your Friendly Neighbourhood

Peter Parker (A.K.A The Amazing Spider-Man) was swinging through New York City, on his way to The Avengers Tower. He landed on a high building and stuck to the side, he was looking to see the distance from here to the tower. He mentally calculated it, _800 yards, roughly 26 large buildings and 40 smaller ones. _He checked his web-shooter's on his wrist, _40% web fluid? _ He calculated speed, distance and time. He would make it and still be left with, and this was a rough estimate, 16.4% web fluid. He shot a web at the next building and swung down, beginning his journey to the tower. He heard a small beep coming from his wrist, _crap!, _his wrist watch had an alarm set for his meeting with the rest of the Avengers and now he was late. That's what he got for being an intelligent superhero, he had to over think everything. He pulled on the rest of the web which increased his speed; Tony was going to kick his ass when he got to the meeting. He swung as fast as he could, _almost th_ere. He continued to spin web and swing until he was close to his goal_ ._Suddenly he heard a loud scream from an alley below, _Damn! Always at the most inconvenient times, _he sighed and let go of the web, freefalling down toward the concrete landscape below. He swung from a new web down onto the building above the alley and crawled down to see a man with a knife trying to mug a woman. He crawled closer, unnoticed (_ I mean come on! I'm in bright red and blue and I'm clinging to a wall, you can't see me at all?)_. He dropped down behind the mugger and tapped him on the shoulder. The mugger spun around, and upon realising who it was, pointed the knife at the Web-Slinger. Spider-Man looked down at the knife and rubbed his eyes through his mask.

"Listen man, that is a small knife and I am late for a meeting so can you just let me web you to the lamp post and let the cops get you?" The mugger looked angered and advanced to threaten the Wall Crawler. Spider-Man sighed again and rubbed the back of his covered head.

"Ok buddy, I warned you. I am in no mood for your crap!" Spider-Man shot a web at the pathetic mugger and pulled him toward him, when he was close, Spider-Man kicked him toward the wall and webbed him there. Spider-Man approached the woman.

"Are you ok miss?" He approached the woman. She looked horrified.

"You're that spider menace I heard about you in The Daily Bugle! You stay away from me! " With that she ran away, screaming for the police.

"Some people just have no manners" He quipped. He then shot a web and spun off to get scream at by the Iron avenger. Let's just hope that Clint was there to help him talk his way out of having to clean the meeting room for the next 6 months.


	2. Chapter 2: The Spider and The Hawk

Peter had slipped in to the meeting room unnoticed by an Avengers and was sat in the top corner of the room. After a few minutes, Tony Stark (AKA Iron Man) turned around, during one of his dramatic speeches about how Hulk and Thor shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen after hours because they keep eating his pop tarts, and noticed the Web Slinger stuck there.

"Well, well bug boy. Late again?" He frowned at Spider-Man and the rest of the Avengers followed suit. Well all the Avengers except Clint, who was lying back in his chair and grinning at Peter, and Carol (Ms Marvel) Danvers who was smiling at him for some reason.

"I don't know why we let you on the team! You are the most unpunctual…" Suddenly Hawkeye broke in.

"Sir, this isn't very fair" Stark looked puzzled.

"And why not Barton?"

"Well you see sir…" Spider-Man held his breath at what the archer would say next.

""…Peter has been here the whole time" Stark looked very shock at this.

"Explain yourself Barton!"

"Sir, I didn't want to say anything but every meeting Spidey sits in that corner and no one takes notice of him. He makes funny comments and interesting contributions and no one listen to him"

Stark looked really sad all of a sudden, which is weird for Tony Stark.

"Jesus Parker, I'm so sorry" He looked down at his feet and then got back to the meeting.

….

In the Avengers downtime (or Rec) room Hawkeye was seated in front of the television, Spider-Man began to slowly slide down behind him on a strand of web. He got right down behind the archers head and squinted his white eyes in his red, web clad mask. Thor and Hulk were playing cards and had stopped to watch. As he swung from side to side like a pendulum, the Asgardian and The green goliath began to snigger. When he realised Hawkeye hadn't noticed him he pulled his mask up over his mouth and screamed.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!" Hawkeye jumped up in shock, did a (S.H.I.E.L.D trained) roll and aimed his bow at Spider-Man's head. Thor and Hulk began to roar with laughter, both at the same VERY loud volume. Spider-Man flipped down and landed on the couch. Hawkeye sighed and shook his head and sat down beside him.

"Every single time, Web-Head!" He frowned at his best friend. Spider-Man pulled off his mask and smirked at Hawkeye.

"Well buddy, you shouldn't be so easy to scare" Peter smiled at Clint and Clint smiled back. Ever since Peter Parker (or Spider-Man to be accurate) was made an honorary member of the super-hero team The Avengers, Clint "Hawkeye" Barton has been his best friend. Hawkeye had shown him the ropes and who to annoy and who to leave alone; That was usually Hulk. They went around playing games, mainly to the annoyance of their team mates, during down time such has "Who can lift Thor's hammer?" (The answer is Thor. ONLY Thor) and "Who can draw a full marker moustache on Wolverine without waking him?". They tended to get in a lot of trouble during down time. When they trained, they trained together. Spider-Man could dodge all of Hawkeye's arrows due to Spider Sense and Hawkeye could hit all of his web targets due to his pain-in-the-ass accuracy. Spider-Man and Hawkeye even went out drinking on days off and usually wound up getting in to crazy shenanigans of which they can't remember. Spider-Man sat beside his best friend on the sofa and fiddled with his web shooter. God he was bored.

"Psst Barton?" He whispered to his friend. Clint, who was watching some pointless game show on the T.V, looked at Peter and smiled.

"Yes Parker?" Spider-Man gestured toward the door to his right.

"Want to go spray whipped cream in Stark's helmet?" Hawkeye grinned.

"Does Deadpool like to shoot at things?" They both grinned and ran off to cause mayhem in Stark Tower.


	3. Chapter 3: Beat up by a girl!

Peter and Clint sneaked into the meeting room, undetected. Spider-Man was crawling across the ceiling and surveying the room from a birds eye view.

"Clint, I don't see it" He whispered to the archer below.

"Neither do I" Hawkeye kept low to the ground and checked under the table and around the cupboards. Spider-Man lowered himself down on his web-line until he reached the ground. He looked over beside the window on the other side of the room.

"Hey Web-head!" Hawkeye called from one of the cupboards. He walked over to Spider-Man and showed him Tony's phone with his schedule on screen.

"He's just left the training room" Hawkeye pointed too the entry.

"Well its worth a shot. Lets go check the training room" He jumped back up too the ceiling and he and Hawkeye left to go to the training room.

…...

Ms. Marvel blocked the fist that came at her from the darkness and hit out but, to her dismay, hit nothing. Something caught her leg and flipped her onto her back. She lay on her back and a hand came into her sight through her night vision goggles, she grabbed it and allowed it to help her up to her feet. She began to fix herself.

"You need to listen for my movements. You're still relying on Stark's U.V goggles." Black Widow voice came from the darkness in front of her.

"You know if you let me use my powers, I'd be a lot better" She smirked.

"You have to learn how to fight, hand-to-hand. If anything were to de-power you, you need to be able to defend yourself" The Russian woman's' firm tone cut through the air.

"Yes bit…"

"Shhhhh!" Carol could see Natasha's finger held toward her mouth. Carol tilted her head as in to say "What?". Widow pointed at the ceiling. Carol spun around and seen a silhouette crawling across the wall behind her. Natasha then pointed at the other side to show another figure, creeping along the wall. Natasha, now in full S.H.I.E.L.D mode, signalled Carol to attack the one behind her. Carol flew up toward the ceiling and hovered right beside the figure. She activated the Kree energy in her fist punched at the shadowy menace.

Peter felt his spider-sense buzz and flip off the wall and landed on the training room floor. He spun and seen two bright orange projectiles fly in his direction. He dodged them and seen a figure fly at him. He jump over it and webbed their back and pulled.

Carol flew under the figure and was about to turn and fly back when something stuck to her back. She looked and seen a line of familiar rope like substance pulling her.

"Peter?" She called toward the figure.

"Carol!" Peter realised he knew that figure but before he could react it was too late.

Carol landed on Peter with a large THUMP! They lay there for a while until the lights came on. Carol looked up and seen Natasha holding Hawkeye in an arm lock."Look who our "intruder" was" Hawkeye looked embarrassed. Carol laughed and flopped back down.

"Ow!"

"Crap!" She forgot Peter was under her.


	4. Chapter 4: Ode to an annoying archer

Peter lay on the floor under Ms. Marvel who had recently fell on him.

"Carol, get your big Kree butt off me!"

Carol sat up but still had her ass on Peters' stomach area.

"Its my butt is only half Kree!" She shook it and smirked as Peter squirmed beneath her.

"Carol, if you don't get off, I will make you!" Peter frowned under his mask causing the eyes to frown too.

"Haha! Make me?" Carol laughed and shook some more.. Peter wrapped his legs around Carols'. He then shot two webs at the ceiling and pulled both himself and a, now upside down, Ms. Marvel into the air.

"Not so tough now are you?" Peter swung Carol back and forth by her legs. Suddenly Carol grabbed Peter by the ankle and flew above him. Now Peter as upside down.

"I think I'm pretty tough" She smiled down at the web-slinger. Carol then descended too the ground and lay Peter on the ground. Black Widow threw Hawkeye beside him and the two woman stood and looked down at them.

"According too my "Secret Agent" boyfriend…" Black Widow turned to Carol but kept her eyes on Clint and Peter "…these two were looking for Tony's Iron Man helmet" Peter frowned at Hawkeye who shrugged and tried to look innocent. Carol shook her head at the two Avengers.

"You two are like a pair of children" She looked at her watch and shook her head again.

"These intruders made us miss lunch, Nat." Black Widow sighed.

"I guess we better go eat then. Come on Clint" Hawkeye stood up and followed her. Peter stood up and made a whip noise at the archer who stuck his tongue out at Peter. Then both smiled at each other before he exited, leaving Carol and Peter alone.

"So…" Peter said standing up and facing her.

"…want to go get something to eat?" Peter waited for the rejection.

"Alright" He rubbed his head and looked away.

"No, its ok I didn't expect you too…Wait what?" Peter realised she just said yes.

Carol laughed at how nervous and awkward Peter was under his Spider-Man persona.

"I said alright" Carol smiled at him.

"Um…Ok then. Lets go" Peter was glad she couldn't see the big goofy smile he had under his mask right now.

…...

In the rec room, Hawkeye as talking too Black Widow at a table, Wasp and Antman were sat on the sofa, Hulk and Thor were eating a rather large amount of food and Captain America, Wolverine and Iron Man were at the bar section of the room. Ms Marvel and Spider-Man (without his mask) sat down at one of the free tables with their food. Carol kept glancing up at Peter and then looking away again. Peter knew she had something to say but she kept holding back.

"Carol, is something wrong?" She was about to speak when Hawkeye whispered behind him.

"Psst Spidey!" Peter ignored him.

"Peter! Spider-Man! Web head! Webs! Parker!" Peter continued to ignore him and began to toss and apple up into the air and catching it with one hand. Carol spoke.

"Peter recently…" Suddenly the apple was sent flying threw the air when he was mid toss. Peter looked and seen it stuck into the wall by a purple arrow. He spun around and glared at Hawkeye. Who smiled.

"Now that I have your attention…" Spider-Man shot a web over Hawkeye's mouth and turned back too Carol who looked embarrassed now.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private…" Carol grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him outside into the hall.

"Carol, if there is anything you need to say to me…." Suddenly she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. At first, Peter was shocked, but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. After a while they stopped and he looked down into her eyes. Just as he was about too speak…

"What the hell was that for?!" Clint as standing with a hand full of web and he was pissed.


	5. Chapter 5: Drinks with the Avengers

Hawkeye and Spider-Man walked into the training room. Clint was still frowning at Peter. As they began too train, Clint eased up a bit and by the time he was finished, he had completely calmed down. To make up for webbing him, Peter took his best friend out for a drink and, since he mentioned drinks, Thor, Tony, Steve, Logan, Hank and Bruce (now as Bruce and not the other guy) tagged along. As they all sat around the table Stark, the ever sociable one, broke the ice.

"So, what's new?" He had a large, cocky grin on his face. Bruce was the first to speak.

"Well, I'm not a big, green rage monster so that's positive" He tried a half smile.

"_I require another beverage!" _Thor boomed looking into his empty glass.

"Calm down big guy, I'll get you another drink" Tony signalled a waitress and order Thor another drink.

"So how is everyone else?" After a few hours of conversation, and a lot more drinks, Stark, Logan, Steve, Hank, Thor and Bruce all went back to the tower. Clint put his feet up on the table and looked at Peter.

"Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" He smirked and gestured for Peter to talk.

"Nothing…" Peter looked into his drink and tried to ignore Clint.

"Webs, you seriously think that you could barely speak all night and your best friend wouldn't notice?" He took his feet off the table and leaned forward.

"Its just a work thing" _God, I am the worst liar ever!_ Peter thought.

"Pete, what ever it is you can tell me" Peterknew he had to tell someone.

"Carol and I kissed today…" Peter looked away. Hawkeye sat in silence for a few seconds and just looked at Peter.

"Well web-head, I'm happy you finally noticed" Clint grinned.

"Wait, what?" Peter as suddenly surprised.

"Jeez Parker, you didn't notice?" Clint had a big smile on his face as he spoke.

"Notice what?"

"That Carol has liked you for a long time. You didn't notice how she talks about you and looks at you when you aren't looking?"

"She does?" Peter was a mixture of freaked out and happy at the same time. _What am I supposed to do? _He thought.

"Clint, what should I do?"

"Ask her out, go get some dinner, take her for a walk and I'll follow you around and sing Celine Dion as you walk" Hawkeye began to laugh.

_Great! _Peter thought _I'm having a personal crisis and my only advisor is the laughing archer!_


	6. Chapter 6: Slippery Serpent Society

Peter Parker was awoken by a loud alarm ringing through the Tower. He got dressed into his casual clothes quickly and ran from his quarters. He dashed into the meeting room and sat at the table with the rest of the team. Tony stood at the head of the table and look around and did a head count.

"Ok, The Serpent Society is attacking Central Park and has caused several civilian casualties, so I want you all suited up and waiting in the hangar in less than 5 minutes. Go! " The whole team dashed out of the room and to their quarters to suit up. 3 minutes later, Spider-Man stood with the rest of the team on the top floor hangar. Captain America stood at the front and briefed them on the mission.

"Ok, I want Logan, Widow, Banner and Ant man in the Quinnjet with me, Stark, Danvers, Thor, Wasp, Barton and Parker, you guys take the air. We'll attack from the front and you flank them from the back to stop them from retreating. Now, AVENGERS ASSMEBLE!" The first half of the team ran to the Quinnjet and took off; the other half flew out of the hangar doors and went off into the sky. Spider-Man was the last to leave, he ran and dove for the hangar doors and fell through the air, and he pushed down on his web shooters and swung through the air. He swung beneath him flying team mates and spotted the chaos that was unveiling in front of him. He somersaulted and landed with the rest of his team to fight the six villains who were fighting the other half of the team. Hawkeye was firing special arrows at King Cobra who attacked Black Widow, Ant-Man, Wasp and Thor were duel-fighting the towering Rattler, Captain America and Iron Man fought Bushmaster and Death Adder, Wolverine slashed his claws at Constrictor's whips as he tried to tie down the Hulk (Obviously they had gotten Dr. Banner angry) and Ms. Marvel was in a fight with Madame Viper. Spider-Man began to help Carol fight the villainous Viper as she tried to harm the two heroes. Spider-Man delivered a kick into Viper's jaw.

"Viper, you must be getting old. It used to hurt me more to kick you in the jaw. Now you go down to easy!" Spider-Man quipped as he dodged an attack from the femme fatale. The Avengers fought the Snake inspired villains until the felons were either unconscious or tied up. The last was Madame Viper who seemed to have the upper hand on Ms. Marvel. Spider-Man watched in horror as Viper knocked Carol unconscious, Peter dashed over and beat Viper viciously until she was nothing but a knocked out and bloody mess. Hawkeye seen the what was happening and rushed over and pulled his best friend back. Peter struggled frantically; he was seeing red and tried to get at Madame Viper.

"Pete, stop it!" Hawkeye screamed.

"She hurt Carol! Let me go, Clint!" Peter tried to pull out of Barton's grip but eventually give up. Iron Man flew over and allowed the rest of the Avengers to clean up.

"Peter, you have to calm down" Iron Man said firmly "We can take her to the medical facility on the Hellicarrier when we're dropping off the prisoners" Peter stopped struggling and Hawkeye let go of him. Peter walked over and picked up the unconscious Ms. Marvel and carried her to the Quinnjet. Hawkeye, Cap and Iron Man got in too and sent the rest of the team back to the tower. The Quinn Jet flew up to the large S.H.I. . Base that hovered in the air. The team inside sat in silence while Peter cradled the injured Ms. Marvel._ Please be ok, _Peter thought as he looked through his mask at down at her lifeless face.

As they landed on the Hellicarrier, several agents took the prisoners into the base and Nick Fury, with Agent Phil Coulson and a S.H.I.E.L.D medical team, approached the five Avengers as they stepped out of the air craft. Fury stood in front of Iron Man and spoke.

"Coulson will escort Ms. Danvers body to the medical facility and watch over her until she is better"

Iron Man was about to speak when Spider-Man cut in.

"I'm staying with her" He said firmly without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"Ok, Mr. Parker but you must leave when instructed by the doctors and you may return when they are finished"

"But…" Peter was about to argue but Iron Man pulled him aside.

"Peter, I know this is tough but you have to listen to Fury for now" Stark's helmet flipped up and he looked into the younger heroes eyes "But if they haven't made any progress in a week, I'll do all I can to help her" Peter nodded.

Hawkeye walked over and hugged his best friend.

"It's going to be ok, Webs, we'll be back soon ok?" Hawkeye pulled away and he boarded the Quinnjet with Iron Man. Captain America gave Coulson some guidelines, saluted Peter and got on the Quinnjet. Peter didn't watch them fly off; he instead walked with Coulson behind the hospital bed that was being wheeled into the Hellicarrier by the medical team. Coulson spoke as they walked.

"She's in good hands, Mr. Parker. We'll do our best to make sure that Miss Danvers is brought back to perfect health" Peter turned to him.

"Thank you, Coulson".

They wheeled Carol's bed into her room and moved her onto the bed that was there. Peter and Phil had to wait outside while the doctors ran tests. Once the doctors left, Peter sat in the chair beside her bed and held onto her hand while Phil stood against the wall at the back of the room and got her vitals up on his phone and kept an eye on them and the security camera's in case of intruders. Peter sat up all night and whispered into her ear. _It's going to be fine, I'm going to make sure of it _He kissed her hand _I won't leave your side. _Both Coulson and Peter sat up all night and talked and checked on Carol. Peter promised himself that he would fix this and he would.


	7. Chapter 7: Poor Peter Parker

Peter sat and stared at Carol's unconscious face and pondered. The doctors said that they didn't understand why she was still in this state because all of her vitals were normal and her injured had healed up by now. Peter had sat in the same chair for a week and a half because he wouldn't leave her side. Even Coulson had left for an hour a day to get food and a shower but Peter refused to leave. The other Avengers had come in over the week and brought gifts and cards and gave Peter words of comfort and praised Carol for her duty. Peter heard a knock on the door and he turned to see Clint and Tony walk in. Barton pulled up the other seat and set beside Peter, Stark stood at the other side of the bed and looked at Carol's condition and made a list of her vitals on a device that was just a high tech phone. Clint put a hand on Peter's shoulder and spoke to him.

"How you doing, Webs?" He looked sympathetically at his best friend.

"I'm alright; I just wish I knew what was wrong with her" He let out a tired sigh and leaned back on his chair.

"Peter, this isn't a social visit" Tony walked over to him and spoke firmly "You have to go back to the tower and get some rest"

"No" Peter said definitely "I'm not leaving her" Hawkeye leaned over to him.

"Don't worry Pete, Tony and I will stay her with her until Coulson comes back and then you can come back once you've had a shower and ate something"

After at least an hour of arguing, Peter agreed to leave. He swung away from the S.H. .D vessel and went back to the tower. Stark and Barton stayed until Coulson came back then told him to keep an eye on Ms. Marvel. The Archer and the Iron Avenger left to go check on Peter and Coulson stood guard at the door. Suddenly the door collapsed on him and Madame Viper entered. Coulson kicked the door off, spun around and pointed the gun at the back of the villainess' head.

"Leave Miss Danvers alone and surrender and I won't let them use you, and the rest of your society, to make snake skin handbags!" Coulson tightened his grip on the gun. He was them thrown through the door by a large, golden beam of energy. Madame Viper then transformed into a the body of the Asgardian sorceress, the Enchantress. The Enchantress then hovered her hands over Carol's body.

"I will revert you back to one of your most traumatic forms, Ms Marvel. I would have done this sooner but that damned Spider-Man stopped me." Enchantress cooed. She said an Asgardian spell which made Carol's body shake violently. She stopped and then touched a device on her ear and spoke into it.

"Master, the host has been transformed. She is now under your control" She listened to the reply than vanished. S.H.I.E.L.D Agents rushed everywhere in search of the intruder but gave up after no-one was found. As they went back to work, Carol Danvers eyes shot open and were filled with the power of a star.

_Rise Binary! _A voice in her head commanded. She sat up.


End file.
